


Why Can't I Reach You

by MasterSatanOverlord



Series: Rising From the Ashes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: After Allison dies, Scott is left broken, hurt, and depressed. When his dream were-wolf comes over to his house to comfort Scott, and maybe spend the night, what deep secrets will be revealed? First chapter is REALLY short, but the following chapters are quite a bit longer. THANK YOU for reading! Cross posted on fanfiction.net





	1. Nutella

Scott, lying in bed with a snoring Peter, he wakes, sweaty and shaking. A loud, high keening in his ears. Smashing his palms his ears, the eternal high pitched buzz never leaving his mind. Getting up, hoping a jog might stop it, he collapses before he gets to the door. Dropping down, he crumples, unable to move as his body begins to seize. His eyes roll to the back of his head as the white frothy bubbles foam at his lips, dripping from the corners of his mouth. Sweat rolls down his face and practically drowns him, uncontrolled tears leak from his eyes, still white as the pupil and iris are under the socket. The buzzing still ringing in his ears, small rivulets of blood soaking into his hairline, mingling his salty tears, turning the white bubbles pink. He tries to cry out as his body continues to thrash, but he can barely muster up enough breath to whimper. All of a sudden, it's over. The frothing is over, the bleeding stopped, his body lays still, his eyes snap back. He gasps, breathing heavily, trying to get in as much air as he can. Still shaking slightly, he gets up, wobbly as he makes his way to the bathroom. Wetting a washcloth, he wipes the sweat, blood, tears, and slightly crusting saliva off. He's super pale, clammy, has bags under his eyes, and just looks like shit. Walking back to his room, he grabs fresh clothes and turns on the shower, getting in, he cleans himself up. Though the ringing is still there, it's not near as loud. Once he's done, he dresses himself and lies down in Peter's arms, feeling somewhat guilty cuddling into him. He felt he was taking advantage of Peter, the man, usually so sarcastic, looked so peaceful, innocent, almost angelic in his unconsciousness. Scott thinks back to how Peter came to be in his bed.

7 HOURS EARLIER:

He had driven back from the Hale house after a pack meeting. He stopped in the kitchen to grab a spoon and a tub of Nutella, he dropped his backpack and took off his shoes. Opening the jar and heading upstairs to his room, he shoves the spoon into the chocolaty hazelnut deliciousness. Putting the spoon in his mouth then somehow pulling his shirt off and opening his door at the same time. He tossed his shirt on the ground and yanked off his pants, setting the jar down and pulling the now clean spoon out of his mouth he sets that next to it as he pulls off his boxers. Going over to his dresser, he pulls out an oversized shirt and a clean pair of boxers. Pulling the clothes on, he picks up the Nutella and eating utensil, flopping on his bed, thinking about Allison. Her death had been months ago, but he still missed her. Thinking of the pack meeting, not actually the meeting itself but the one sexy werewolf who was there. So what? He had a thing for Peter no one could prove that. He heard his window slide open, expecting Derek or Stiles, he sits up, seeing none other than Mr. Sexy werewolf himself. Peter.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He was not blushing dammit!

"Hmm... You seemed rather... upset tonight. I sent to check on you." Peter spoke in his usual dry, sarcastic tone, but he could smell actual concern, Peter reeked of it actually.

Knowing there no point in lying, he looked down and shoved another spoonful of paradise into his mouth. "I - I've been thinking about Allison... It was my fault..." He mumbled the second part, avoiding eye contact with the man. He felt his bed sink under Peter's weight, then his nose was flicked. Stunned, he blinked and looked up, pulling the empty spoon out of his mouth again.

The older man's voice was unusually gentle as he spoke. "It's not your fault Scott. You couldn't have done anything different that would have saved her." He reached a hand forward and wiped some chocolaty goo off the corner of his mouth. Licking it off his thumb before pulling the younger boy, who looked like a kicked puppy into his chest, hugging him close. He picked Scott up, the younger wolf complaining and resisting the whole time, then set him on the bed. Laying behind him, spooning him, shocked, Scott tried to pull away, but Peter didn't allow it. He held him closer, one arm under Scott's head and the other around his waist, his thumb stroking Scott's stomach.


	2. Oops

Sighing, Scott shakes his head and snuggles closer. Peter's arms tighten in his sleep, pulling him impossibly closer. Smiling into Peter's chest, he drifts off to sleep only to be awoken seemingly minutes later as Peter gets up. Still sleepy, Scott doesn't think as he sits up, panicking as he grabs a hold of Peter's arm, eyes pleading, expression terrified, not wanting to lose yet another person he cared about.

Peter, standing there looking amused, pulls away only to sit in front of the terrified boy. Reaching his hand out, Peter strokes the boy's face, smirking a little. "What's wrong Puppy? No need to look so horrified..." Peter makes fun of him while still being concerned.

"I... Please don't leave me..." Looking up at Peter, flashing puppy eyes welled up with tears. A few salty drops spill over; Peter runs his thumbs over Scott's cheeks to dry them, to stop them from falling.

"Calm down Puppy, I'm just getting you some breakfast." His voice gentle not filled with the usual sarcasm. Scott bites his lip and nods, looking down, fiddling with the hem of his oversized red t shirt. After Scott nods, he speaks again, in the same tender, sweet voice. "What would you like? Pancakes? Eggs?" Hopping off his bed, he goes downstairs, stumbling and almost falling after only a few steps, he squeezes his eyes shut, anticipating the impact. All that happened is nothing. Scott's eyes fly open, looking down, he sees Peter's arm. Glancing back right as the older man pulls him back, against his chest.

"Peter..?" Scott asks quietly, staying still in the wolf's arms.

"Yes..?" Peter's voice sounded amused like he was humoring a small child.

"Wh-why are you being so nice?" Scott was completely lost as to why the sarcastic, power-hungry man would bother coming to his house solely to cheer him up and make him breakfast. It wasn't the Peter he knew and was crushing on, so it wasn't exactly weird to ask.

"Hmmm…" Peter's voice was right in his ear as he whispered. "I told you didn't I? The pack sent me to check on you." As Peter said this, something clicked in Scott's brain.

"Why didn't they send Isaac, he can make anyone talk. Or Derek, he's the one I trust the most."

"Maybe it's because I told them I'd take care of it..?" He asked in a way saying that was exactly what had happened.

Scott's voice was strangled; he choked on his words, trying to force them out. "And why would you do that..?" Honestly curious as to the man's motives.

"Maybe… I like you." His voice was light like he was teasing; playing a cruel joke on Scott, but his every emotion was serious, he could even make out a slight flush across Peter's cheeks, creeping up his neck and covering his ears. Scott could smell the sincerity, hope, the… Love.

"But you can't…" Scott whispers, his face red and voice not quite back from the shock of the man he was so completely head-over-heels for had confessed to him, though now he was completely awake. Continuing to go down the stairs, not falling or stumbling again.

Once downstairs, he grabs a box of Pop Tarts from the pantry, plops them on the counter and pulls one out. Ripping off the silver wrapper and cramming one in his mouth. Pulling out a second, he holds it out, like an offering, to Peter. He simply shakes his head; Scott rummages around in the cupboards, speaking around the mouthful of Pop Tart, "Coffee?"

"Please..." His voice quiet and polite as Scott put on the hot, fragrant liquid. Scott pulls out two mugs, pouring the steaming coffee into the cups.

"How-" Scott was interrupted before he could even finish.

"Black." Scott nods, handing Peter the mug and taking a sip from his own, after adding at least a pound of sugar. After both werewolves finished their coffee, Scott takes the mugs and washes them, he has to reach up to put them back on their proper shelf. His shirt, even as big as it was, lifted to reveal the very beginning of his stomach. His boxers, plain black, clung to him, not really leaving anything to imagine.

After cleaning up, Scott headed back to his room, leaving Peter to make his escape or whatever. But instead, Peter followed behind, just in case Melissa came back from her late shift. Peter shuts the door behind him as Scott pulled off the large shirt. Digging through his drawers, he found a white t shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Scott pulls on the shirt, muscles flexing as he pulled it over his head. He tried to ignore Peter standing by his door, watching as he yanked on the clean shirt. Heat rising to his cheeks, he reaches for his pants but accidentally knocks them over, onto the ground. Feeling completely awkward and stupid, he bends to pick them up, giving his looker a great view. He could smell waves of arousal crashing into his mind from Peter and bit his lip, his cheeks reddening further.

He was shoving his leg through the leg sleeve- shut up, he could call it whatever he wanted in his mind- when his legs got tangled up and he tripped, falling forward. He threw in arm out in front of him to catch his fall, but Peter beat him to it. Scott snapped his head up and found himself in a position where Peter's arms were around his waist, his own hands crushed between their chests, they were caught gazing at each other, both pairs of eyes were wide, as their mouths were pressed together as well. All Scott could manage to think was, 'Oops...'


	3. Don't Leave Me

Scott could feel Peter's lips curl into a smile under his. Without thinking, Scott gasped, his mouth opened wide, still pressed against Peter's. Taking advantage of the situation, Peter slid his tongue into the young beta's mouth, deepening the accidental kiss. Not really noticing what he was doing, Scott moaned, pressing himself closer to the man so gently yet so tightly. His arms wrap around Peter's neck, drawing him closer. There was a slight chuckle rumbling in his chest, realizing what he was doing, Scott quickly releases Peter and pushes the larger wolf away. His hand clapped over his mouth, shocked at his own reaction. After calming down his breath to a more normal rate, he walked over to Peter, who had remained still and silent the whole time, and shoved him over to the window. His voice quiet, but very serious as he uttered one syllable, "Leave."

Peter didn't say anything, he didn't even try to argue, he just left. Scott finished pulling on his pants, picking up his phone, he called the only one he could think of calling, his best friend, Stiles. Only his mom knew he liked Peter or even was gay, but he needed to tell Stiles. Dialing his number, he held his breath as he waited for an answer. He finally heard the phone being answered. At first, all he can hear is heavy breathing.

'Stiles..?' He was weirded out and concerned for his best friend.

'S-sorry... I was... Ummm... Running...' It was easy for Scott to tell his best friend was lying and he was then curious.

'Stiles? You know, I know you're lying...'

'I... It's nothing.' He heard someone mumbling in the background, he knew that voice and it wasn't John Stilinski.

'Stiles..? Is that... Derek?' There was only silence from the other end, not even breathing. He tried again. 'Derek..?'

There was a heavy sigh before a deep voice answered, 'Yeah..?'

Scott grinned, he knew exactly what was going on. 'What are you doing over at Stiles'?'

Derek seemed taken off guard, not well prepared for answering. 'Oh... Umm, just talking to him about the next pack meeting.'

'Later tonight?' He asks, good at feigning the confusion.

'W-well...' Derek didn't seem to know what to say.

'Were you guys... You know..?' Leaving it up to interpretation for the two floundering lovers. Suddenly, Stiles cut in. 'I'm SORRY! We meant to tell you all! We just couldn't find the right time! I'm sorry I didn't at least tell you!' Stiles goes on one of his rants again.

'Whoa whoa whoa whoa! WHAT?!' He practically shrieks, faking shock and surprise. 'I meant, I was going to say "planning a surprise party"!'

Stiles corrected himself immediately. 'I was just joking!' Stiles insists, sounding way too defensive. Scott hears Derek scoff and Stiles shush him.

Grinning, coming up with a plan, he grins. 'Sure whatever... Well, I'm going to leave you to... Talk.' Scott hangs up then and runs over to Stiles', letting himself in. He sneaks to the human's room, already able to hear the labored breathing, pounding hearts, and occasional moans. Making sure to keep himself unnoticed until he burst in, creating an interesting reaction, he was clearly unexpected. Scott kept his eyes shut so he wasn't scarred too horribly by whatever was happening. He could hear Stiles squealing, trying to cover himself and Derek growling and snapping at him.

"I KNEW IT!" Eyes still squished shut, he simply grinned. Suddenly he felt someone whack the back of his head. "HEY!" He complained loudly, rubbing the tender spot gingerly as he glared up at the, thankfully, clothed Derek. "I don't see the big deal... I wasn't even looking. I've seen the both of you completely naked!" He chanced a look over at Stiles who, like Derek, was thankfully covered. "You. I need to talk to you. Now." He speaks pointedly at Stiles, then turns back to Derek. "YOU on the other hand... You go." He points to the bedroom door. Derek leaves without arguing surprisingly, but not before kissing Stiles softly, earning a chorus of "GROOOOSS!" from Scott.

Once Scott's made sure Derek was gone, he sat next to Stiles on the bed, looking him in the eye. "I... I have something kind of important to tell you..." Stiles looked intrigued.

"What is it?" His speech fast and voice excited, anticipation already consuming the boy.

"I um... I'm gay..." The second sentenced slipped too low for Stiles to hear, he patiently reminded Scott who repeats it, more loudly, stronger than before. "I'm gay Stiles. And... I like Peter..." His voice quieted again, but this time audibly as he looks away, face flushing in embarrassment. All of a sudden, a high-pitched squeal just about made his ears bleed, and he was almost knocked down as Stiles gave him a quick hug. "Jeez, hope you don't do that in bed... Derek would probably die. Or kill you..."

A FEW DAYS LATER...

The whole pack was together, pack meeting, and were giving each other updates on their selves. When it was Scott's turn, he told them everything, except the Peter bit, not wanting to keep it a secret. After everyone settled down, it was time for the "Puppy Pile" as Stiles called it.

Scott was squished between Peter, awkward, and Kira, more awkward because she's had a thing for Scott since she met him. Kira was facing away from him so he was looking at her back, they all fell asleep like that, just piled on the floor together. When Scott woke up, there were only two people still asleep, Jackson, who had come back to Beacon Hills upon learning of Allison's death, and Peter who was holding Scott close to him, tight against his chest. Getting up, or at least trying to, Peter pulls him back down, holding him tighter.

"Don't leave yet... Wait a few minutes..." Peter whispers into his ear, voice low and kind of croaky from sleep.

"B-but-" Scott began to protest but Peter cuts him off.

"Please," His voice sounds desperate, pleading with the younger boy. "Please don't leave me like everyone else..."


	4. Mom's Here

Despite his flaming face, he doesn't try to get away again and even snuggles into the older Hale's chest, closing his eyes and secretly enjoying the sensation of Peter against him. He hears two sets of footsteps moving into the room but doesn't move, enjoying himself way more than he would ever admit. He hears Stiles' voice, "Awwww... They're too cute... They should just get together already, don't you think Der-bear?" Stiles' comment makes his heart start going crazy, and his face reddening, yet his lips turn up into a smile anyway. He hears a chuckle from Derek.

"It looks like they already are..." Stiles must have given him a confused look, because he continued with the short phrase, "They're awake."

Peter chimes in, his breath tickling Scott's neck and ear. "And highly annoyed, so you may leave now children..." After that, he nuzzles back into Scott's neck, the younger boy blushing harder. Stiles giggles but, at Peter's words, they do leave. The wolf pulls Scott closer, holding onto him as if afraid Scott would leave. The younger wolf wiggles around and eventually succeeds in turning to face Peter.

Scott tunes into Peter's heartbeat, then asks, "Did you really mean it?" His face felt like it was on fire, he sees Peter's confusion and smells it mixed with the scent of the forest, wolf, musk, and slight mint. Confusion blended with something else, happiness and... Love. "That you liked me..." He looks away, face still red, but he continues his focus on Peter's heartbeat.

"Yes." The older wolf speaks, his heart not skipping any beats or showing any signs of a lie. Scott waits a moment in silence, then turns his head back to look at Peter, his face still red and his heart beat racing as he responds, so quiet even Peter has to strain to hear it.

"I... I like you too Peter... I have for months..." After speaking, he moves his face closer to Peter, their lips almost touching. Scott closes his eyes, then closes the distance between their faces. The boy kisses Peter, pouring in all his emotion, Peter leans in and kisses him back, coaxing Scott's mouth open, sliding his tongue in. After a few moments, Scott pulls back, needing to breathe.

Peter reaches out and strokes Scott's face, there's a loud squeal and Peter looks over, agitated. Lydia stood in the doorway, covering her mouth, eyes wide. "You guys..?" Her voice was shocked, yet strangely pleased. Peter rests his hand not already wrapped around Scott on the boy's waist, pulling him closer. Peter leans into Scott's mouth again, mumbling against the teen's lips. "Go away, Lydia. Take Jackson with you and learn how to knock..." He trails off as he presses his lips more firmly on Scott's. Lydia obeys, grabbing onto the barely awake Jackson and practically drags him out, shutting the door.

Peter growls and kisses Scot passionately, hands moving along his body. Scott's arms wrap around the man's neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss, gasping and moaning. Scott's hands had moved down, taking in all of Peter's muscle, moving down further still as he tugs up on the bottom of Peter's shirt, ripping it between their mouths and over his head. Running his hands back down the werewolf's chest and stomach. Peter moaned against his mouth but grabbed Scott's hands.

Pulling back, Peter yanked his shirt back on. Murmuring against Scott's cheek, "Too soon, maybe next time." He placed a soft kiss on Scott's lips and got up, going to the kitchen. Soon after the daze wore off of Scott, he did the same, just realizing how much he needed food. After eating his fill, he said his goodbyes to the pack and went to leave, having been unable to find Peter, he Web was slightly pouty. Scott walked out the door and found the missing werewolf. Shy at first, but then walking over. "Hey... I'm uhh, leaving now..." Turning slightly to acknowledge the Scott. Right when the younger wolf was about to leave, Peter grabbed his hand, Scott could smell fear, worry turning again, he hugged Peter.

"Peter..? What's wrong..?" He wanted to help but had no idea how.

The man bit his lip and shook his head, whispering in a broken voice, "Not here..." Not letting go of his hand, Scott pulled him to his cherry red, 2006 Toyota Celica. Sure, not the prettiest or most popular car, but it ran. He helped Peter into the passenger side seat then got in, driving home.

"What about now?" Scott inquired after a few minutes of driving. Peter sighed, his left hand resting on Scott's right knee.

"I - I'm afraid I'm going to open my eyes and this isn't real, it hasn't happened. Maybe so far back you won't even exist to me. I... I don't want to lose you, Scott..." His voice broke on the last sentence, his dark eyelashes slightly damp and Scott could now see just how red his eyes were. This whole thing felt like it was moving way too fast, but Scott didn't really care, he felt the same way.

Pulling into his driveway, he noted Melissa's car was there. "Hey, Mom! I'm back!" He called out cheerfully. "Peter's here, we'll be in my room!" He yelled, pulling Peter up to his room. Plopping on the bed after Peter, he curled against his werewolf, pressing his lips against Peter's warm neck, then nuzzling him.

"Hey, Peter..?" He asks tentatively, looking up at the still scared wolf.

Peter's voice is quiet as he replies, "Yes..?" Afraid to know what the young wolf was going to say, but t knowing he had to answer.

Scott moved closer to his wolf, cuddling against him as he responds to Peter's fears. "I'm not going anywhere, and this, all of this, is real. I might be afraid of the same thing... But I trust you, and I know that it will all be okay in the end." Scott strokes the man's cheek, and kisses him lightly, gasping slightly as Peter deepens the kiss.

He pushes Scott into the bed and climbs on top of him, pulling off his own shirt and undoing his belt buckle. Scott moans, playing with Peter's jeans button, before moving his hands to the muscles along Peter's stomach and chest. "Mmm... Peter-" Scott tried to say something but was interrupted by Peter's lips, it got to the point where he had to pull back to on speak.

"Peter, Mom's here..."


	5. The Declaration and the Note

After Scott pulled back, he picks up his phone, unlocking it then scrolling through for a few moments before nodding. He plugs his phone into a [speaker system](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10640160&chapter=5/#), cranks up the volume, and presses play. The song, Broken Angel by Boyce Avenue begins, as the lyrics begin, Scott sings along, his voice heartfelt, an overwhelming sadness crashes over the young boy.

Abruptly, he changes the song, What Makes You Beautiful, actually by One Direction. Dancing around dorkily and singing WAAY off key, Peter looks amused and [watches](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10640160&chapter=5/#) him. "And Scott,  _why_  do you have this song..?" His eyebrow cocked at the beta.

The younger wolf simply shrugs, laughing. "It's catchy..." Embarrassed as he plops on his bed again, rolling around. Peter, grabbing Scott's hand, pulls him back up, against his chest. Once Scott's up and balanced, Peter begins dancing with him, Scott grins and joins in again. After a while, Scott hears the front door shut, he pauses to stop the music, trying to figure out what's going on. After a moment of complete silence, Scott looks out his window just in time to see his Mom's car pulling away from his house. Scott then frowns, she hadn't come to say goodbye like she always did. Scott was worried, but he tried to shrug it off. Sitting down next to Peter again, he bites his lip.

A minute later, he felt Peter's fingers on his mouth, trying to save his lip from being bitten off. Once Scott releases his lip, Peter kisses him lightly. "She's fine, don't worry Scott..." The younger boy nods, not actually saying anything but moving closer. Peter grabbed him and hugs him tight against his chest, stroking the young wolf's back, comforting him. After a few moments, the teenager sits up, nuzzling Peter's neck. "Thank you..."

Laying down in a ball on the bed, Peter curls around him protectively. Scott snuggles back into the man's warm, muscular chest. Scott's too tired to think, mumbling nonsense, right before falling asleep, Scott murmured, "I love you, Peter..." Peter simply chuckled, kissed his forehead and whispered something the sleeping Scott wouldn't hear. "I love you too..."

Scott woke up after the best sleep of his life and found Peter still in his bed. Grinning, the boy played with the sleeping man's hair and leaned in to kiss him, mumbling against his lips, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty..." Peter groans, inciting some giggles from Scott. "Come on baby, it's late..." The endearment slipping past his lips without his realization, he pulls Peter's hand to sit him up. The wolf sits up, shaking his head. "I think I like the sleepy you the best... You're so sweet and cute..." Scott wrinkled his nose. "And your voice is so cute..." Peter continued and Scott froze.

"What did I say?" He sounds horrified.

"Oh, nothing you hadn't already told me..." Scot relaxed visibly, but Peter continued, "Except when you said you loved me..." The teen cringed, trying to come up with an excuse or escape reality, Peter placed a hand over Scott's mouth, quieting him before he can speak. "And you know what I said?" Scott shook his head, Peter leaned in closer, moving his hand to Scott's cheek and whispering in his ear. "I love you too. For how could I, Peter Hale, not love you, Scott McCall..? I'm sarcastic and sometimes psychotic, not stupid." Scott tensed up, waiting but not knowing for what, his face red as a cherry.

"L-love..?" He knew he had to have heard wrong. There was no way that Peter,  _Peter_ , loved  _him._

"Yes." Peter was serious, stroking Scott's cheek before wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and pulls him close, nuzzling his cheek.

"P-peter..." Unsure of what to say, he settles for [stunned](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10640160&chapter=5/#) silence, his arms around Peter's neck.

All of a sudden his window was being flung open, Scott clung to Peter, at least until he saw it was only Derek and Stiles. He loosened his hold, but didn't let go completely, and gazed into those beautiful blues eyes of Peter's, wondering if he knew they were coming.

"Are we interrupting something here..?" The forever smart ass Stiles asks. Peter snorts, kissing Scott one last time before gently detangling himself from the teen, then he sits up. Scott gets up as well but doesn't look at anyone, face flaming. Stiles smirks at his best friend a little and Derek gives Peter a knowing glance. "We just came to check on you. We were worried about you Scott, especially with a creep like him here." Gesturing at Peter, speaking in a mock serious voice.

Peter growls a bit and Scott's teeth grab onto the soft flesh of his lip again as he takes a hold of Peter's forearm, seeing the man's eyes [flash](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10640160&chapter=5/#) red. Scott nuzzles his cheek in an attempt to calm him, Derek had pushed Stiles behind him, his own eyes burning a bright blue, a low growl in his throat as Stiles clutches at his own werewolf's arm.

"Peter... Calm down, he didn't mean it, you know his humor." Peter's eyes go back to his usual blue, but the growl doesn't cease.

"Even the stupidest of  _pups_  know enough to not insinuate that a man would  _EVER_  hurt his  _Mate_!" Derek's eyes stop glowing and his growl gets cut off by the gasp that he and Stiles shared, Derek speaks, his voice shaky and almost frightened as he begins to ask, "You haven't-" He's cut off as Peter growls again. Derek stops, and even backs off. "You understand my concern, Peter. For the both of you." His voice gentle. Stiles, during their entire exchange, looked at Scott questioningly, the best his friend could do was shrug, he too confused by the seemingly important conversation as he looks up at Peter. Still too shocked by the whole Mate news to speak.

After Derek's last comment, Peter had stopped, pulling Scott closer and remaining silent. Scott felt stifled by the tension, so he changed the subject. "So why are you two really here?" Derek glances at Stiles and nudged him a bit, prodding him forward.

"We really did want to check on you..." At the flash of Peter's eyes, he finished his answer quickly, "We, all of us, got a [message](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10640160&chapter=5/#) from you, Scott." He pulled out his phone, clicked a few buttons and held it for Scott and Peter to read.

_**Hey, guys, I wanted you to be the first to know... I can't stand this any longer. I can't stand the pain, the agony, the anger. I can't stand living without her anymore, my only regret is being unable to join her in heaven.** _

Peter and Scott looked at each other, shocked.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. "You didn't send this?" Scott shook his head, "The only thing I've used my phone for today is music..." Peter nodded, confirming his story.

"Well, who did this then?" Stiles wondered out loud, Derek added, "And why?"

"How?" Scott interjects, they all look to Peter, his eyes glowing yet again.

"I don't know, but we WILL find them. This IS a threat on Scott's life and I'm not letting ANYTHING happen to him or the rest of the Pack!"


	6. Momma McCall

Scott got up, walking around his room, picking up papers. The rest looked at him, confused. He turns on his computer and prints a few things out. Taping all the papers on a wall, kind of like Stiles' wall of information, connecting things together. There were pictures of all of them, surprising how many mug shots there were of the Pack. After a few moments, he stands back, the others gaping at him.

"What?" Scott asks, almost defensively.

"When did you get all this..?" Stiles asks, his voice awed as he fingers the documents and pictures.

Shrugging, he looks embarrassed, sheepish. "Every time you gave me a file on something, I kept it."

Stiles looked confused. "I thought you lost them..." Scott gives an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, about that..." He rubs the back of his neck. "Anyways... This," He points to a list. "is possible suspects."

"Already." They all look shocked.

"You shouldn't underestimate the number of people I piss off," Scott says under his breath.

"Well, you're off to a good start and already know more than us..." Derek said, sounding surprised. "Stiles and I will go update everyone else, you stay here and figure things out, call your mom, she got the message too." Without another word, Derek pulled Stiles out the window.

Scott looked horrified, pulling on a jacket and walking out, Peter follows closely, knowing what Scott was thinking, it was better to talk to her in person. Hopping in the car, driver's side, he holds out his hand for the keys. Scott looked like he was about to protest, but Peter silenced him, speaking first. "You can't drive in this condition..." Scott sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with Peter's logic. He hands over the keys and gets in on the other side.

After Scott's buckled in and settled, Peter drives to the hospital. Walking up to the front desk, Peter speaks in a pleasant yet demanding voice. "Melissa McCall."

The nurse sitting there replies, "She's at lunch."

"Call her back, it's urgent." His polite facade fading.

"One moment please." She picks up the desk phone, punches in some numbers, then waits. After a few moments, she hangs up the phone and turns back to the two werewolves. "She didn't answer. Now if there is a serious injury, please allow another nurse to tend to you."

"No, it's a family emergency..." Scott muttered and turned to leave, Peter gently grabs his hand.

"Can we go check the cafeteria?" Once she gives the affirmative, they head back, not to the cafeteria. They pass the only space in the hospital that didn't smell like antiseptic, blood, sickness, and death. They followed a scent that chilled Scott, horrified him. The smell of Melissa McCall's blood. And there was a lot of it. Scott hurried, wanting to make sure his mom was alright.

On the way, they ran into Kira. Once she saw Scott, she threw herself at him, she smelt like Melissa. "Why are you here?" Scott asks.

"I came to check on your mom after learning that she got the message. She seemed upset but told me she had work, so I had to leave her. I assume you came to talk to her too?"

"Yeah, I was worried..." Kira nodded and finally let go.

"Well, I'm not really sure where she is, she walked off... I hope you find her!" Kira runs off.

Continuing the search for Melissa, they find the place her blood smelled strong. Opening the door, they find a pool of blood, the edges smeared in some places, but no Melissa. Trying to find her scent again, where she left. Scott finds a faint trace of her and they follow it, taking them through hallways they previously hadn't known existed. They were led into many rooms that were filled with nothing more than blood. Some not completely Melissa'. They both decided they knew the scent but couldn't place it.

They continued searching, Scott growing more and more panicked with each blood filled room. After a few more, Peter stopped him in the hall. Pulling him close, Peter kisses the young, scared wolf sweetly, holding him tenderly around the waist.

"Scott... It's going to be okay. We WILL find her. I promise." He speaks softly, gently to soothe Scott.

Remaining quiet, Scott nods. "I know... I trust you, Peter." His voice soft and full of love as he gazes up at his Mate lovingly.

Peter rubs the younger boy's back. "I will protect you no matter what." The other wolf smiles, kisses Peter lightly, and then pulls away.

"I know... Now, let's go. We're running out of time."

Peter grabs his hand and pulls him along, to continue the search for Melissa. Hoping, for Scott's sake, that she was still alive.

Pulling Scott into yet another dummy room. Scott starts shaking, tears running down his cheeks. Peter pauses to wipe the tears away and pull the breaking boy into his arms again.

"She... She can't be alive after losing this much blood, can she?"

"Scott! You have to have hope, she could be waiting for you right now. Hope Scott. It can't change what's already happened, but it can bring happiness to your future. Now, come on! We have to find your mom and help her!" Peter's speech seemed to have worked on Scott, he dried his tears and nodded.

Peter leads him to the next door, the last door. They open the door, this time Melissa was there. Her face frozen in horror, her neck twisted at an impossible angle as well as her throat being practically dug out, her wrists slit, another pool of blood around her, a bloodied scalpel in her lifeless hand.

The only sounds in the room are Scott and Peter's breathing and their heartbeats. Melissa McCall was silent. Scott ran over, ignoring the blood as he sat next to her, pulling her head into his lap. Yelling, screaming, and crying. Needing his mom.

Peter walks over, placing one hand on Scott's shoulder and using the other to slide Melissa's eyelids shut, closing her eyes to put her to the eternal sleep she deserves. A single tear slipping down Peter's cheek too as a few nurses come in, stopping at the sight, covering their mouths, a few tearing up as well.

Scott lets out all his pain, sadness, loss, and anger in his screams. The nurses lift her up, carrying out Scott's mother, bringing her body, already frozen and turning blue-grey, to the morgue.


	7. Stiles

Peter lifted Scott's shaking, blood soaked body, carrying the boy out of the room. Scott clung to Peter's muscular frame, sobbing into his shoulder. Peter doesn't stop walking until he places Scott on the counter in the bathroom. He pulls off the teen's pants, wipes the blood off his legs and helps Scott to pull on the scrubs he had grabbed.

Carrying him out to the Celica, he sits him gently in the passenger seat, buckling him in then drives to the Hale house. Lifting him out of the car and bringing him into the house, to his room brushing everyone off. Laying him down, he pulls Scott close, comforting him. Peter strokes the young beta's back until he falls asleep, drifting off himself after a bit. When he wakes up Scott's still curled up into a small ball, fresh tears coating his cheeks.

Peter pulls the sleeping boy closer, slipping his hand under Scott's shirt, stroking the smooth, soft skin of his lower back in small, reassuring circles. A bit later, Scott began screaming, thrashing in his sleep. Peter, despite being hit a few times, doesn't let him go, and even pulls him closer. Scott wakes, still screaming and crying, but feeling better with Peter's arms around him. Throwing his arms around his Mate's neck, he pulls the alpha's face closer to his and kisses him, his desperation and longing for love and comfort showing through. Peter allows the comfort, love, concern, and everything he was feeling to leak out, seeping into the kiss. Scott's salty tears mingling with his soft lips and sweet kiss. "Scott... I love you..." Peter's voice soft and gentle against Scott's mouth.

"Peter, I... I don't know what to do. I feel empty, broken..."

"I know... I know..." Peter murmurs against Scott's cheek. Understanding the pain, the loss, the need, the overwhelming blackness, and agony. "Come on baby, you need to eat... Even if just a little." He adds after seeing Scott's expression like he was going to be sick. The boy nods grudgingly and swings himself off the bed. Taking a step, he stumbles, dizzy, his vision dark and fuzzy, too blurry to focus. Peter catches him, then helps to balance him, holding him up so he can slowly make his way to the kitchen.

Everyone is already there as Scott sits at the island. Pale, clammy and talking to himself as Peter works to get him some food. Hearing the words coming out of the boy's mouth, he becomes angry. "Scott!" He snaps, pulling the teen out of his hazy world. "Don't say that ever again!" He growls, not angry with Scott but whoever had killed Melissa. Once he found them, he was going to rip them apart, limb by limb. He was going to shred them for planting the guilt and self-loathing into this vulnerable boy.

Everyone looks at him in fear, smelling the rage boiling and rolling off him like steam as his eyes flash red and his nails elongate into claws, his fangs poking out between his lips. Curling his hands into fists, claws puncturing the skin of his palm, blood dripping past his clenched fingers until his fangs and claws disappeared and his eyes stopped glowing. "Damn it!" His voice a low growl as he pulled Scott into a hug. Scott, though a little shocked, leaned into the alpha who was gripping him tightly, not wanting to lose this broken angel of a boy. "We will find who did this."

The rest seemed a bit shocked by the wolf's explosion but they stayed quiet as Peter embraced the defeated boy who now looked like a lost child as he clung onto the only comfort he could reach, Peter. Stiles came over, also hugging Scott, turning it into a group hug. Derek joined, then Isaac, Kira, soon everyone was in on the hug, even Jackson. Scott cried silently against Peter's shoulder, clinging to him a bit more, but hugging everyone individually as well. "Thank you..." His voice small as it cracks, pain, sadness, and loss evident.

After a moment, they all let go except Stiles and Peter. Over Scott's head, the human glaring at the alpha, urging Peter to let go of his best friend as he tightened his hold. Peter backs off, understanding, he gives Stiles a grateful smile for staying with Scott and supporting him no matter what. After a few moments of silence, Stiles asks the forbidden question.

"Want to talk about it?" Peter's eyes flash, a growl deep in his throat as he takes a step towards Stiles in warning, the rest watched, holding their breath as Derek came between the two. Bright blue and deep red eyes flashing at each other in a stand off, both stop when they hear Scott speaking.

"I... I can't help anybody... If I can't even save my mom..." His voice breaks as he says 'mom'. "I'm weak, powerless to do anything... How? How could they do that? Mom's the best person! How could they..?" He trails off, sobbing and clinging to Stiles' simple red, black, and white plaid button up flannel shirt. "I'm sorry!" He screams, sobs taking over him, shaking his whole body.

Stiles strokes his back, cradling Scott like a mother would her newborn baby. "It might not be okay right now Scott, but it will get better. And that asshole will pay for even looking at Mom. I'll tear the asshole apart myself. At least if Peter doesn't get them first..." He rocks Scott a little bit. "I'd be lying if I told you I understood what you're going through, or that you'll be okay soon. Honestly, you'll never be okay again, it'll get easier sure, but not for awhile. My entire speech probably isn't helping, but we will all be here for you the whole time, doing whatever you need us to. Scott, we love you, we're all here for you. I will do anything for you. I will try my best to help you as well as you helped me, Scott." Stiles eyes well up slightly, thinking of his own agony when his mom died and knowing Scott's was worse. Knowing Scott didn't have a chance to prepare himself, she wasn't slowly dying like Claudia Stilinski had been and she didn't die in a horrible accident. She was cruelly ripped out of reach by someone who had no right, a bastard trying to play god. He holds Scott tightly, not planning to let go for a long time.

"Stiles..." The werewolf hugs his best friend tightly, knowing the human was thinking of his own mom.

They stayed like that a long while, just hugging each other, drawing comfort from each other. They eventually let go. Scott speaks quietly, but his voice doesn't waver or break anymore.

"Thank you, Stiles..." He gets up, a small smile on his face.

A minute later, he's completely serious. His eyes closed for a moment and when he opens them again, they're glowing golden yellow. His voice is filled with power, getting everyone's attention quickly.

His eyes momentarily change from golden yellow to something else. Something unknown. A deep, swirling purple. Dark violet with flecks of light gray and blue. The rest of the wolves, and Stiles, gasp collectively. Then the purple is gone and his eyes are yellow again like it never happened.

"We WILL find whoever did this, and we WILL make sure they never hurt anybody else the way they hurt my mom EVER again." His eyes flash the purple again, a second before they return to their normal deep brown.


	8. I Love You

When Scott sits back down the rest continue to gape at him, unsure of what to do. Unsure if they should tell him. When Scott notice their stares, he looked confused. "What?" They looked at each other, mystified, and Peter came forward slowly.

"Scott... Your eyes..." His voice is not quite unsteady or awed but some mixture of both. "Your eyes were purple."

Scott was shocked, confused and disbelieving. "What..?" He speaks slowly, unsure. "What do you mean purple? They're yellow. Same as always." He flashes his eyes and again they're the strange purple. Silently, Lydia holds out an open compact mirror, Scott takes it and, seeing his reflection, gasps. Not knowing how to respond, or what to say or even think. His mouth hangs open slightly. "But..." He doesn't know how to continue his sentence. Peter, standing behind him now, wraps his arms around Scott's waist, pulling the boy's back against his muscular chest. The rest of the pack files out, leaving Peter and Scott alone in the kitchen. The younger boy turned to face Peter, looking him in the eye, his still glowing purple. "Peter... Do you-" Peter places a finger over the boy's lips.

"Shhhh..." He pulls Scott in closer, kissing his forehead. The younger wolf sighs and relaxes into his Mate's arms. "We'll figure this out..."

Weeks passed, actually, an entire month passed with no new information. It had been a couple of weeks since they had lost Lydia.

2 WEEKS EARLIER

Lydia had gone missing, so they all went out to look for her. And find her they did, she was at her lake house. She had been tied up to a chair, blindfolded. Her face was ripped open in a mockery of a smile, a Chelsea Grin. Her chest was ripped open, a hole where her heart should have been, but it was nowhere to be found. After screaming and crying, Scott called the others and they all looked around for half an hour before giving up, concluding that whoever, or whatever, had killed Lydia had most likely eaten her heart. They all head home, physically and emotionally drained.

Scott was cleaning up a mess from earlier when a scent caught his attention. Blood. He looked around but couldn't find anything, so he brushed it off as the lingering stench from Lydia's lake house.

He eventually found his way upstairs to his room, he flipped on the light and shut the door, too tired to notice anything else. He pulled on pajamas and was about to flip off the light when he stiffened, finally noticing the thick smell of blood turning he saw it. Set neatly on his bed, like a stuffed animal, was a heart. Lydia's heart. Blood soaking into his blankets and sheets. He tried to remain calm as he called Peter.

PRESENT

In the past month Peter had been having many sleep overs, so he had some stuff there, but after that, Peter had moved in with him. The house was legally Scott's because he was eighteen and had gone through the legalities to buy it. Everything was going well until Scott got a message from Kira.

Come to my house. Now.

Scott was worried so and Peter drove over, going straight to her bedroom window. Crawling in, they found Kira, suspended from the ceiling by one of her father's ties. Scott gasped in horror, eyes wide with shock as he backed away, one hand flying to his heart, the other to his mouth, he couldn't look away. He stared, eyes filling with tears as his gaze stayed fixed on the girl's pale skin with black and blue bruises blossoming across her face, arms, and the rest of her visible body. Her lip was busted, her nose bleeding, and her eyebrow split.

Peter caught Scott just as he was about to fall forward, onto the cold, dead body of Kira. He carried the beta back to the car and called the rest of the pack. He carries Scott to bed, holding him close, cradling the warm boy to his chest. "Hey, Peter..?"

"Yeah, baby?" Peter gently strokes his back.

"I..." Scott bites his lip and glances down, cheeks pink. "I was going to tell Mom... The day she... I-I was going to tell her about us." Tears well up in his eyes and spill over as he continues. "I never even got to, to tell her goodbye, or how happy I was." Peter shushes him, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead, both cheeks, chin, nose, and then finally his lips.

"Scott, I know you feel guilty about all of this, but... It's my fault. I'm sorry. I've tried so hard to be perfect for you, but I can't even protect my Pack. How am I supposed to save you, my MATE, if I can't even save my Pack?" Peter sounded angry, frustrated and guilty. Scott laid a hand on the Alpha's cheek, looking into his eyes.

"It's not your fault, love. You couldn't have done anything. No one could have." Scott murmurs, kissing Peter and pressing himself closer. "I love you, Peter..."


	9. Basement

Another couple of weeks pass, Isaac turned up missing. Scott was terrified, he didn't want to lose anyone else, especially Isaac, the sweet, innocent, puppy-like boy. Around the same time, Jackson left, without a word to anyone, he had checked his phone, looked scared, terrified, then he got up and left.

Scott and the rest were worried, they'd never seen Jackson so terrified. They decided to let Jackson go, figuring it was something important. Scott just continued to snuggle into Peter, reveling in that small piece of paradise. Sighing and relaxing further into Peter's chest, the boy had a bad feeling, he whispers slightly as he asks. "Hey, Peter... Shouldn't we be looking for Isaac?"

Peter sighs then gets up, pulling Scott along with him. "Let's go, everyone! Nothing will be done if we just sit around. Scott, come with me, you three, work together!" He pulls Scott out front, then lets his inner wolf take over, his eyes flashing red as he takes hold of Scott's hand. The boy lets his own wolf take control of his body as the search began.

First, they found a crashed car, it couldn't have been there long because it was still streaming. Scott recognized the car and the scent of the driver. He knew this person. He knew the boy sitting in that seat. The bit with his head resting on his lap. The boy whose neck had been cleaved, his head no longer attached to his body. He knew that boy. It was Jackson. He found himself falling and stumbling backward, crying for the boy who always acted like a jerk. Sobbing for the boy who never showed his true self. Morning for the boy who never received the love he deserved and needed.

Peter grabbed him and pulled him close, allowing Scott to cry into his chest. After a few moments, Scott calmed down. "We need to find Isaac." His voice was shaky but determined.

"Scott..." Peter was planning on stopping him from continuing.

"We have to Peter! We have to find Isaac! We can't just leave him!" Peter's expression softened.

"Scott... Let's have you at least sit down for a bit, the others are out there looking, you can afford a rest." Peter scoops up the boy, without permission, and carries him back to their house, setting the young wolf on the couch, he speaks, his voice serious. "Scott, you need to stay here. I'm going to continue the search, but you need to stay." Scott nods hesitantly but eventually agreed to stay put.

A bit after Peter left, Scott went down to his basement, knowing there was ice cream in the huge freezer down there. Getting to the large, white freezer, he opens the top, about to grab the ice cream and go back upstairs when his body freezes up. He quickly gains control as he pulls the body out of the ice chest, hoping that, though the wolf's heart was still, he could be brought back. He couldn't lose Isaac, not now! Not like this!

Scott tried CPR for almost twenty minutes before collapsing onto the boy's chest. Isaac appeared to have been beaten within an inch of his life. The freezer must have finished him.

Scott pulls his phone from his pocket, dialing Peter, his voice shaky as the wolf answers. "P-Peter..?"

"Scott? Baby, what's wrong?" He knew something was off by just the sound of Scott's voice, he sounded worried.

"I found Isaac..." Scott's voice is small and breaks on Isaac's name.

"I told you to stay put! Where are you?" He sounds agitated and frustrated all at once.

"The basement." He hangs up, knowing Peter would come to him. A few minutes later, the older wolf did come in, he pulled Scott close against his chest and brought him back to the Hale house, everyone else was already there.

"Who's doing this? We've already erased all possibility off of all the suspects on the list." Scott yells, frustrated as he throws down a folded piece of paper, the suspect list. "It's been six weeks and we haven't figured anything out! We don't even have suspects anymore!" Peter pulls Scott closer.

"It has to be someone in the Pack. We know each other well enough we blindly everyone." Everyone exchanged wary glances after Stiles spoke, his voice angry and sad at the same time.

"Or maybe... Maybe they want us to think that to split us up. Peter hasn't really left me alone in weeks, Stiles wouldn't be able to take down a werewolf, no offense Stiles, I'm pretty sure Derek hasn't left him alone, especially because he's practically defenseless, and Liam, he can't control himself well enough quite yet... So who is it?" Scott speaks, mostly to himself, trying to figure everything out.

"Maybe it's a hunter?" Liam inserts, finally wedging his way into the conversation.

"No. They'd bust in, take us all out at once, and not so... Creatively. Besides, what about Melissa? She's human." Derek says in his usual asshole tone.

"Oh yeah..." The poor pup seemed to have forgotten Melissa was human. "But who else would do this? Who else could do it?"

"We will find them." Peter rubs Scott's back. "We will make them pay for this." After a while more of this discussion, they decide to sleep.

Scott goes with Peter to his room, flopping on the bed and pulling the older wolf with him. Scott leans into Peter, kissing him gently. Needing the reassurance of the man's touch. As the alpha deepened the kiss, he rips off Scott's shirt, literally, and strokes the silky skin on his stomach and back. Scott breaks the kiss for a moment to breathe and pull off Peter's shirt, much more gently than Peter tore off his. Peter's hands go for the teen's hips, pulling him closer and inching his pants down as he ravishes Scott's mouth with his own. Scott gasps as Peter's thumbs slide into his boxers, stroking the sensitive skin of his hips. Scott pulls his own jeans completely off, then reaches for Peter's.

Scott pulls off the man's pants, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of Peter's fairly large, hardened lump. Scott moans as the older man pulls off his boxers, freeing his erection. He reaches down to pull of Peter's, he was ready to feel Peter in his hand, ready to taste him, ready for Peter to fill him. Too bad he was stopped. Peter shook his head as he stroked Scott's penis, making the boy gasp and shudder as his back arched off the bed and his hips rolled forward, pushing himself more into Peter.

That's how they spent the night. Cuddling close and experiencing bursts of ecstasy through each other.


	10. Ephemeral

Just the next day, Liam stopped talking to us. He cut off all communication. After a while of him ignoring them Scott, of course, went over to Liam's place to check on him, concerned about the boy. What he found made him stumble back, out of the room as his stomach heaved and eyes blurred. He tried to hold back the bile rising into his mouth and the vomit entering his throat to escape his mouth.

The stench thickening the air and making him gag, unable to hold back the vomit any m mm longer, he lets loose, emptying his stomach contents to the floor. Liam's body had to have been there for a while, rotting and being eaten by the bugs crawling over his organs. His stomach was ripped open, allowing his insides to spill out, onto the ground and into his lap, on the bloodied blade resting on his thighs, his hands wrapped around the hilt. On closer inspection, if he had looked, it was Kira's sword.

He began to sob, crying for the boy who he had grown so fond of. The boy who was no more. And it was all because of him. It was all his fault. He should have realized Liam wouldn't leave them. It was all his fault. Liam... He had so much to live for... So much he could have done... He whimpers, attempting to call out the boy's name, but only managing to get out a slight, choked whine. "L-Liam..." The boy, seemingly broken and helpless, threw back his head and simply howled. His cry was full of sadness, loss, pain, fear, need. He desperately needed the few left in his pack. He needed Stiles and Derek, but mostly he needed Peter. The young wolf needed his Mate. He needed the comfort of the Alpha's arms around him.

It only took a few minutes before Peter's arms were wrapped around him, pulling the boy to his chest, carrying him out the window, bringing him home. To the Hale house, up to Peter's room. The younger wolf didn't stop howling, he couldn't stop whimpering and sobbing, crying into Peter's shoulder. Peter lays the Beta down on the bed, he had finally fallen asleep, exhausted from his crying and the damned emotional roller coaster he had been on the past few months. Peter strokes the boy's still wet cheek gently, his eyes softened with adoration plain on his face.

STILES POV

Walking into my room, I flop down, landing sprawled out on my bed. Hearing my window slide open, I glance over and smile. "Hey, Sourwolf." Derek growled, but I could tell he wasn't serious. I rearrange myself, making more room on my already tiny bed that, apparently, wasn't necessary. Instead of taking the bed, Mr. Growly decided I looked more comfortable. His chest pressed down on me as his lips covered mine, kissing me deeply, unable to refuse the man, my arms go around his neck, pulling him closer, my fingers clutching at his hair, tugging slightly. As he runs his hands down my body, I bite back a moan. "Derek..."

He covered my mouth with his again, slipping his hands under my shirt, breaking our kiss only to pull the offending fabric over my head. His hips roll against mine, I feel his erection pressing against me, I moan again, reaching for his pants, not bothering with his shirt.

I barely get his pants unbuttoned before Derek pulls back ripping off his shirt, literally and sexily, and pulling off his pants before taking off the remainder of clothes between us. While he was busy with our clothing, I reach under my pillow, grabbing the small tube of lube hidden there, once Derek kissed me again, I slip the container into his hand, then stroke my hands down his chest. Moaning when I come to his hips, then drifting inwards, towards his cock. I hear a snap as he closes the lid of the lube, shoving it back under my pillow. His hands reach my ass right as mine touch on his dick. I begin to stroke my hand along his penis, but before he can react his phone goes off.

One annoying thing about Derek, he always checks his phone when it goes off. No matter what, especially recently. Groaning, I roll away from the wolf, now laying on my side with my back to him. He talks for a bit before getting up, off my bed. Shutting off his phone and pulling off his clothes.

"Something urgent..?" Derek leans down and kisses me gently before murmuring an apology and jumping out the damned window.

SCOTT POV

A couple days after finding Liam, I needed to talk to Stiles, but he wasn't home, he wasn't answering my calls or texts, after checking around everywhere I could think of and still being unable to find him, I go to see if he was with Sheriff. The secretary lets me back to see the man. I knock once before opening the door, finding Stiles' dad hunching over his desk, the perfect image of sleeping on the job. But I know it's not slumber that pulled the sheriff from his work, his breath wasn't saying sleep, it was screaming death.

STILES POV

I was sitting at my desk, researching, sifting through information and possible leads, trying desperately to find something useful when my phone goes off, rolling my eyes at the picture of Scott as caller ID. "Yeah?"

"Stiles?" His voice was choked and it sounded like he was crying.

"Scott?" Slight panic in my voice as I jump up. "What's wrong?"

"Stiles... Your dad..."

"Dad?" Knowing something serious happened, I grab my keys and run out, jumping in my jeep. "Scott, where are you?" He's eventually able to choke out, "police station..." Telling him I'd be there soon, I break practically every traffic law and get there with a record of five minutes

Seeing a couple ambulances out front, I rush in, searching for Scott. After finding him, he tells me what happened, apparently, there had been glass shards in Dad's coffee, ripping open his throat as he took a drink. No one knew how they got there or who put them there, though they did have a suspect. A young girl with dark hair, pale skin, and light eyes, she had brought Dad his coffee. After learning this, I and Scott simultaneously fell on each other, crying and hugging, searching for comfort within their best friend. Eventually, we were ushered out, told to go home and rest, I drove Scott home, to his house, not the Hale's, then made my way back to mine.

I laid in bed for a while, processing. Unable to cry because it was still so surreal. I knew I should have called Derek, but I couldn't. I heard my window slide open, rubbing the tears that finally found their way to my eyes, I turn. Expecting to find Derek, but instead greeted by the body of a young female. Her face covered in darkness, but when she spoke, I knew who it was and gasped.

"Stiles... I need your help. Derek needs your help." I could hear her desperation. I was scared because I hadn't heard from Derek all day, I whisper, unable to force anything else out of my lungs.

"What? What happened to Derek?!"

"He... He needs help and you're the only one who can." She walks forward, holding out a syringe, filled with a strange colored liquid. "He has a serious illness, he'll die if you don't inject him with this! The closer to his heart, the better."

Then she left, saying nothing more. Concerned, I leave my house, heading towards the Hale home.


	11. Medicine

STILES POV

When I got to Derek's place, he was asleep, making it easy for me to insert the needle into his chest, pushing out all the medication into his blood stream. He didn't wake up, but I didn't really expect him to. I go to the bathroom, disposing of the syringe before coming back, kissing Derek's sleeping lips, covering him with a blanket before leaving, knowing he needed rest to heal.

SCOTT POV

I woke up way too early, tossing and turning, trying to slip back into sleep. Peter couldn't stay last night so I was by myself and had the worst feeling of dread. Something was going to happen. Hearing my phone go off, I'm surprised it's from Derek. Opening the message, my blood runs cold.

Scott, I need help.

I don't know what's happening.

Derek Hale never asked for help. Something was seriously wrong. I send a message to Stiles and Peter.

To Derek's loft.

NOW!

I race over as quickly as possible, all of us getting there at the same time. My panic must have shown because they raced in at my heels. Opening Derek's door, I can only smell death and wolfsbane. Trying to find the source of the smell, I'm lead to Derek's room. Walking in, I gasp and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to get the image out of my mind, but it seemed etched onto the inside of my eyelids.

Derek, laying there in bed, the sheets pulled down to reveal his chest. His chest that had a huge hole, the size of a bullet wound, over his heart, black blood spilled from his mouth, now covering his chin, neck, and chest, thick and dried on. The wound itself seemed to be oozing other fluids than just blackened blood.

I heard Stiles scream, sobbing and shouting Derek's name, running, presumably to the cold wolf, throwing himself at the lifeless body. All I could do was fall to my knees and cry, all that was left of my pack was Stiles and Peter. The grief I felt was too much. I couldn't think or feel. I couldn't do anything. Stiles, Peter and I stayed there until the smell became too much, then Peter drove us to his apartment, telling us to stay put. He left again, saying he'd be back soon.

Unable to do more than grieve, Stiles and I cuddled each other, trying to reassure each other it'd be okay. I had no idea how Stiles could handle it. Losing his Mate. I haven't been with Peter near as long and I would go insane if I ever lost him. When Peter came back, thankfully unharmed, he smelled like bleach and other cleaners. He didn't smell like my Peter.

A few days went by before Peter allowed me out of the house without an escort, so I went back to work. When I got back, I heard two hearts beating. Thinking Peter was home I grinned, probably like an idiot but I didn't care, and called out, "Honey, I'm home!" as I walked across the threshold. There was a moment of nothing, then a scream, Stiles. Stiles was screaming, the sound suddenly cut off and there were gunshots. Five of them. I ran up the stairs taking three at a time. Making it to Stiles' room, tears gush down my face.

There's Stiles, laying on the ground in a growing pool of blood, his body still warm. I hear one last, stuttering beat of his heart before it just stops. All five bullets had been emptied into his head. Leaving him no way to be alive. No one else was there. Just Stiles. No evidence of anyone else ever being there. Grabbing onto Stiles' body, I clutch him to my chest, but he's already gone. The only sounds in the room were my own heartbeat, ragged breathing, and screaming. I couldn't find the strength to do anything more than cling to Stiles and scream, howl, make any noise I could to convey the pain. The emptiness and loss.

All I had left was Peter. I couldn't lose him too. If it hurt this much to lose Stiles, I knew I couldn't cope with losing my Mate. I wasn't taking my eyes off him again.


	12. Broken and Unforgiving

SCOTT POV

Somehow, I ended up wrapped in Peter's arms in our bed and I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be. It took a few months, but I was finally starting to heal. Having Peter around only hurt at first, but it hurt more not having him beside me. Once I was as healed as I could be, I and Peter were no longer joined at the hip, we still lived together but were no longer together every minute of the day. We alternated between living at his apartment and my house. We did spend a lot more time at the apartment though, so most of our stuff was there. Too much was going good, it was too perfect. Something bad was going to happen. I could feel it. But nothing bad did happen. Something horrible did.

And nothing, NOTHING, will ever fix me. I will always be broken. Broken and unforgiving.


	13. Why Can't I Reach You

I was never going to forgive that bitch. There she was, standing in front of me, laughing. That bitch was LAUGHING as she tortured me. Slicing into me again and again, waiting for me to heal only to repeat the process. LAUGHING as she told me all about what she had done to Peter.

JUST AN HOUR EARLIER

Coming back from work, I pulled into my driveway, smelling smoke, ash, burned flesh. I got scared. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, not a single thing out of place. Walking into the house, my fear increases. I couldn't hear Peter's heartbeat or sense his presence anywhere inside, or outside, the house. I call out to him but I don't get a reply, not that I was expecting one. I follow the scent to our bedroom and find what looks to be a body, burned to nothing but ash. I somehow knew it was Peter, though I didn't want to believe it, and I collapse, falling to my knees sobbing and screaming, suddenly unable to breathe knowing I couldn't do anything about it. Knowing I was now completely alone. Unable to save even the people I loved and cared about the most. I curl up there on the ground where I fell, mourning Peter. Mourning my Mate and, though it had been so long, my pack. Mourning my mom and Stiles' dad, mourning for everything. It was then I heard a familiar voice, "Scott..? It's going to be okay... Come here." When I didn't move, she came to me, there was a pain in my head and a thumping noise, then everything was black.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, I tried to move but couldn't. Chains were holding me back, chains I couldn't break. "So Scott... Did you like the little present I left you? I feel like the fire was a good choice. He made some great faces. His screams too, first class, better even than Lydia's." I was confused and could barely make my words come out.

"But... You're dead..." My voice betrayed the confusion and disbelief swirling around inside me.

"Oh, Scott... It's so easy to fake death, even easier to fool all of you, the lot of you are idiots, the only ones even close to figuring it out where Stiles and Lydia. Not surprising because the banshee predicts death, but really. A human had it almost completely solved before you could find even one piece. Pathetic really Scott. Peter's even worse, great Alpha isn't he? He couldn't fight me off. Me Scott! He wasn't worthy of being Alpha. He certainly wasn't worthy of getting a second chance! He deserved what he got, he deserved to watch his family burn to death helplessly, he deserved death, HE DESERVED IT!" She leaped forward, beginning to beat me as I growled, unable to do anything to protect myself. Her high heels puncturing my skin, it was then that I noticed I was naked. My body, covered in blood, sweat, and healing wounds was completely open for the world to see. Unable to do much else but let my tears escape, she sneers.

"What? Can't you do anything without about your boyfriend? Too weak to do anything aren't you Scott? YOU'RE TOO WEAK!" She screams. God, she's insane... "ALL OF YOU ARE WEAK!" She pulled a whip out of seemingly nowhere and began swinging it, making the leather bite and dig into my back, tearing my skin open, hitting the already split and bleeding skin multiple times, wrenching a strangled scream from my throat. She finally stopped, allowing me to heal, before pushing more pain into me. Literally. She slowly slid long, thick nails into my back, arms, and legs. There must have been at least one hundred of the sharp, metal, rusted intrusions piercing me, growing increasingly painful as she heated the metal. I could feel them heating inside me too, I could smell my own charred flesh as the nails singed and burned the bone, muscle, and even my organs, surrounding the foreign objects as blood poured from my mouth and filled my lungs, making it almost impossible to breathe.

She saws off the sharp, bloodied tips, not bothering to steady herself. If anything, she yanked it more as her small, soft hand was wrapped around the offending metal protruding from my stomach. It allows me to heal up, the skin closing over and around the now blunt tips. I could feel the muscles, tendon, even my organs healing around the metal still inside of me, drawing it in and making it a part of me. My body melding it to me so it no longer hurt. She leaves me finally, but the peace doesn't last near long enough.

She comes back, a serrated blade in hand, the smell of wolf's bane faint, but still barely there. She pushes the blade into me, opening my flesh with the wolf's bane laced knife, enough for it to increase the pain ten fold, but not enough to even begin to threaten me. She keeps digging the blade into me until the bloody metal of the nails is exposed again, then reaching forward and shoving her hand inside me, gripping the metal and yanking it forward, ripping the wider end through my back, forcing yet another scream through my body as the rusted, dull metal tears through my body before finally exiting through my stomach. She repeats this for the remaining nails, once she finally finishes, she leaves again.

She's gone for so long, I eventually fall asleep. I'm woken by a rustling, looking around, I search for my tormentor, scouring the room with my eyes. I don't see anything other than the concrete, blood, my chains, a few blades tossed around. All I could smell was burning flesh, blood, sweat, my own fear, and her perfume. Her sickly sweet perfume. I can hear her heartbeat though, right behind me., I could feel the heat of her hands and arms on my shoulders and neck. I catch a flash of metal in her hand. She makes a cut about an inch long on both corners of my mouth, I know what she's doing and I clamp my mouth shut, not going to let myself scream. She beats me, stabs me, slices me open. When the cuts on my mouth heal, she leaves. Comi ng back moments later, the same blade repeats the small cuts before a needle is stabbed into my arm and a fluid is pushed into my blood stream. For a minute, nothing. But suddenly a searing, sharp, unbearable pain rips through me. Worse than anything else I've ever felt. I'm unable to stop myself from screaming, my mind registers more pain, but not really feeling it, as my cheeks are ripped open, all the way up to my ears, tearing through muscle and flesh, blood pouring down my face.

As she leaves, her laughter sounds again, I'm left to do nothing more than scream and cry. Eventually, the wounds heal and the pain fades. But that didn't stop her torment. This kind of torture continued, many different things I don't have words for, things never want to talk about again.

I didn't know how long this took place, there were no windows and I lost track of time. I hear the door open and I don't bother looking up, I know what's coming. As the foot steps grow closer I squeeze my eyes shut, when a hand touches my shoulder, I don't bother growling, simply whimpering and flinching instead. I heard a faint growl, then a voice. Not the shrill, high pitched female voice I'd grown accustomed to, but a deep, gentle voice, a hint of a whimper, pain, and guilt apparent. "Scott?" I look up, mostly in surprise, but also in fear and pain, knowing I was most likely hallucinating. Tears streaming down my face, mingling with the dirt and blood and sweat already there and everywhere else on my body, along with the few, small, still healing wounds.

"P-Peter..?" This was too much, worse torturing than the physical, giving me hope only to rip it away and laugh in my face. "But... You're dead..." Though a part of m me insisted it was Peter. Th at he was really in front of me. I try to grab him, to hug him close to me, but I can't move, I can't touch him because of the damned chains, though I was so over come by emotion at the moment, that didn't even register no n my mind. "Peter... Why can't I reach you?" I only remember there are chains holding me in place when suddenly they're gone and in their place is in Peter's arms, Peter's warm, strong arms. "Is it really you? Are you really back?" Not trusting my luck enough to believe I could have him again.

"Yeah, I'm really back. I'm really here... Why are you so doubtful, I've come back from the dead before..." He pulls me close and kisses me, leaving no room for doubt in my brain as he kisses all thoughts away. "Let's go..." He murmurs against my lips, pulling me up into his arms and cradling me against his chest.


End file.
